Garglox
"You'll soon eat those words. And then...I'll eat you." -Garglox Gender: Male Universe: Bionicle Species: Great Being Element: Shadow Weapons: Abomination Axe Side: Evil Three Words to Describe: Hungry, Intelligent, Powerful bio In the holy dimension of Halaria, Garglox was one of the Great Beings created by Aurias, whom he named the Shellas. Garglox, along with the other Shellas and Aurias, shaped the universe, mostly creating plants and food. Food was something that Garglox always enjoyed, whether it came from Halaria or Spherus Magna, and his love for it took a tole on his figure. At the very least, he was a good cook, and some say he introduced various recipes to the inhabitants of Spherus Magna. However one day, the Azren, a race created by Vhaas, a fellow Great Being, decided to rebel. Aurias tried to keep the peace, but to no avail, and was forced to go to war. Garglox himself became an efficient brawler and meat shield in many of these battles. Some of his fellow Shellas found him to be an idiot, but in reality, that couldn't have been further from the truth. He didn't always show his intelligence, but he silently took in all the information he could from others, hoping to use it to his advantage. In secrecy, he often wondered what a living creature would taste like, and during one battle, he managed to swallow an Azren whole. The other Shellas soon became afraid of him, and Aurias had other Shellas keep watch over him, to make sure he didn't eat anyone else. Garglox hated being treated like a monster, and secretly ate the Shellas who watched over him. Garglox attempted to remain mostly unnoticed, so that the other Shellas wouldn't notice his cannibalistic tendencies. Eventually Vhaas began plotting against Aurias; working with the Azren's leader, Kaggorak, and starting the Core War. While the Shellas tried to stop the war, it was to no avail. Garglox himself was one of the first Shellas to discover his treachery, but Vhaas offered him the opportunity to join his side, and in return, Garglox could eat whoever he wanted. Garglox accepted, and this inspired Vhaas to convince multiple other Shellas to rebel against Aurias, destroying their lord and the Shellas from inside. Vhaas gave these Shellas the moniker of the "Malgon." Aurias eventually discovered that Vhaas's treachery, and fought against Vhaas, the Malgon, and the Azren in multiple battles before Aurias finally defeated Vhaas. Aurias created a dark, prison-like dimension called "Surkren," where he banished Vhaas, the Malgon, the Azren, as well as Garglox. Vhaas himself, now called Vhargon, could not escape from Surkren, as this dimension was created specifically for him, so his soul was bound to said dimension. However, the Malgon found a way to travel to the normal world for a limited time before having to return back to Surkren. Vhargon found that he received power from negative emotions, including hate, greed, sadness, and pride, so he sent the Malgon to cause as much chaos as possible throughout the universe, trying to split the various species apart while confronting the Shellas. Vhargon eventually decided to give seven of his most trusted Malgon, one of them being Garglox, a portion of his power, and these Malgon became his elite enforcers and generals. Vhargon gave them the name, "The Seven Deadly." Garglox became a valuable member of the group, often eating their enemies. However, the other Seven Deadly tried to keep their distance away from him, worried that he might eat them as well. However, Garglox was more interested in discovering their secrets and hoped to one day use these to his advantage. He did have a vendetta against Vhargon though, angry that his loyalty had gotten him banished, and hoped to find a secret or weakness he held; so that he could eat him as revenge. Now, Garglox and the Seven Deadly are plotting with Vhargon to search for the six Elemental Kings and the three Silver Weapons in order to free the lord of evil. And it won't be very long before that plan is put into motion. Category:Great being Category:Evil Category:Shadow Category:The seven deadly Category:Demon